The Great Diamond Authority
by GemsFuse
Summary: After thousands of years of development, Pink Diamond emerges from the ground. Her fellow Diamonds teach her everything she needs to know, before setting her off on her first colonization, the earth.


The ship landed elegantly, the gems piloting it were obviously up to expectations. The doors opened gently and her palanquin moved outside of the ship, stopping just before the door to the diamond base. Blue Diamond stood up from her seat, exiting the palanquin and placing her feet on the ground. She normally hated these diamond meetings. White Diamond would occasionally interrupt her and her sister's colonizations and demand they come back to Homeworld for a discussion. But this time was different. Blue Diamond had been waiting a long time for this, and she was finally emerging.

Her Pearl still stood straight by her seat, but Blue Diamond gestured that she come over.

"Pearl, I'll take it from here. Wait in there whilst I handle some business. These meetings aren't for gems like you."

Blue Pearl nodded, leaving her diamond to do her business as she walked towards the waiting room.

"Oh, and Pearl." Blue Diamond spoke "I wish you good luck in there. We all know how Yellow Diamond's Pearl can be."

She entered the Diamond base. Of all of them, this was definitely her favourite. It was by far the largest, towering over all other buildings on Homeworld. Here the most secretive words were spoken, and the most detailed of plans were made. She walked past her mural, which needed to be updated. She'd just colonized another planet, and she thought she'd better let some puny Aquamarine in her court know that her mural needed to be updated. She set her annoyance aside and placed her hand onto a pad which rested on the wall. Once it recognized her touch it informed the staircase to emerge from the flooring, allowing direct access upstairs. She carefully used the staircase, admiring the murals of her sisters, pleased that she still had more colonies than Yellow Diamond.

Upon the reveal of the top floor, Blue Diamond could feel herself blinded by the golden gem which stood around the conference table.

"Ever thought about dulling down that gem of yours? If I didn't know better I'd think you were trying to blind me." Blue Diamond said.

Yellow Diamond laughed deeply. "It's good to see you. Although that cloak of yours is carefully avoiding any eye contact."

Blue Diamond smirked and pulled her hood off, revealing her glowing cyan eyes and her deep navy hair which flowed down her back. "Happy now?" she grinned.

"I'll be happier when I get to see _her._ It should be any moment now." Yellow Diamond said impatiently. "Oh, and White Diamond should be here any moment."

"Funny how she called us back to Homeworld and yet she's late to her own meeting." Blue Diamond shrugged.

"Maybe you should check your surroundings before talking about someone behind their back."

Blue Diamond turned around, being faced with White Diamond standing in the doorway. She was leaning against the door casually, her cape trailing behind her. Her height was slightly taller than both of them, being the oldest and the most supplied. She had more colonies than both of them combined, and the combined strength too.

"Sorry I'm late, I couldn't even believe the Petalites steering my ship. Might have to get rid of those defective imbeciles unless they start working efficiently." White Diamond grumbled.

She strutted over to the table, bringing her rage with her, and yet she was compassionate towards her sisters.

"And how is _she_ doing?"asked Yellow Diamond.

"Good, or so I've been told. She should emerge within the hour, I think we'd better get to Gilbraltar soon to meet her." White Diamond replied.

"And the planet?" Blue Diamond asked.

"Useless. We needed all of its rich resources, there'll be nothing left."

Before anyone else could speak, the sound of static flooded the room as a diamond shaped object emerged from the table, unfolding and revealing a holographic screen.

"Oh - someone's on the Diamond Line." spoke White Diamond.

The hologram adjusted until it clearly revealed an image of a Pearl. White Diamond's Pearl to be exact. White Diamond rolled her eyes at the sight of her.

"My Diamond." Her Pearl spoke. "We're getting signals inside the planet. I think you'd better get here immediately."

"Thank you, Pearl. We'll be right here."

The Pearl saluted all three diamonds and disconnected the message.

"You heard her, we'd better get going. Yellow Diamond, I think we'd better take your ship. I do hope your gems are capable of steering a ship." White Diamond said sarcastically.

The two diamonds followed her out to Yellow Diamond's ship, which was guarded by a couple of Citrine soldiers.

As the diamonds approached the ship's entrance, White Diamond's face grew increasingly disgusted.

"Oh, now I remember why we don't take your ships, Yellow Diamond. No salutes from your soldiers? They haven't even opened the doors for us. If these two dimwits were under my court they'd be broken immediately." White Diamond furiously shouted. She angrily opened the ships doors and entered, leaving a couple of terrified quartz soldiers behind her.

"You heard her, Yellow. Better get your act in gear." Blue Diamond snickered.

"Shut up." She replied.

They followed inside and were met with dozens of Nephrites preparing the ship for its take off. They all stopped what they were doing and stood up, saluting the diamonds for a few seconds before continuing their service.

"Set your destination for Gilbraltar's North Pole." Yellow Diamond commanded. The gems worked quickly, seeming frightened of all three diamonds towering over them at once.

The ship took off within seconds, travelling as fast as it could to the planet. Once it was reached, the doors opened, revealing a drained planet with cracks in its floor. The Diamonds waited patiently, not daring to step onto the ground as it would soon demolish and be nothing but piles of dust.

It crumbled every so often, which just heightened the anticipation. They'd been waiting hundreds of years for this. It was a slow process, and was difficult too. It was very rare they found a planet rich enough for the purpose of creating such a life form.

It shook, and the ground continued to crack. This was it, the whole planet grumbled. It exploded into pieces as it ejected a gem. A rosy light blasted through the galaxy. She had magnificently emerged with great force, tumbling onto the ramp of the ship which was ready for her birth.

She opened her eyes for the first time and glanced up, being faced with the three diamonds, watching over her in shock.

White Diamond smirked. "Welcome to the authority, Pink Diamond."


End file.
